


And then he came back

by thesongofsnow



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofsnow/pseuds/thesongofsnow
Summary: Aussi en français sous le titre "Quand il revient enfin"Also in french with the title "Quand il revient enfin"AU where, after season 2, Leo does not get stabbed by Hester but just leaves.Leo disapears for two years before coming back to see Mattie at school but he seems confused -and she is very surprised.





	And then he came back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quand il revient enfin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803202) by [thesongofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofsnow/pseuds/thesongofsnow). 



I am getting dressed up when I hear a knock on our door, followed by the footsteps of my room mate. I can hear the door being opened and then a low voice starting to talk.  
“Are you Mattie?” it asks.  
“Who is asking?” inquires Katie.  
“You’re not her.”  
It is not a question any more.  
Then I suddenly realize that I know the voice. I haven’t heard it in two years, so it comes as a shock. How can he be here?  
“What’s your name?” insists my friend. “What are you doing here?”  
“I have a note. I need to talk to Mattie.”  
I put on my jeans quickly and almost run out of the bathroom, my curly hair still wet from the shower and not even brushed yet.  
“It’s okay, I know him” I simply say to Katie.  
She stares at me like I am crazy.  
“Are you sure?” she asks.  
“Yeah, I just haven’t seen him in a long time. But I know him. It’s okay.”  
“I was on my way out but I can stick around a bit if you want.”  
“No, no worry, I swear it’s all good.”  
I can see her hesitating.  
“Okay then, I’ll go. But if you need anything or if you want me to come back, just call. I’ll have my phone” she finally gives in.  
I smile at her. I know she is worried but I am not lying. Everything is okay.  
Well, maybe not everything. In fact far from it, but I know he is no threat to me.

It is only once Katie is gone that I allow myself to face him -or even look at him. He is still standing on our threshold, his clothes ragged and his hair all messy. His eyes are as blue as ever and relief suddenly flows through me.  
The first thing I do is hugging him.  
I have never actually hugged him before so it feels weird -I am not a hug person generally speaking either- but when I feel him hugging me back, I start smiling.  
“You are Mattie”, I hear him whispering.  
I finally take a step back, seizing the occasion to look at him with more attention. He looks more exhausted than ever, and more lost too, but I am glad to see him alive.  
And then he wishes he wasn’t, because I start getting mad.  
“What on earth are you doing here? It has been two year! You can’t disappear for that long and then just come back like nothing has changed! Where were you? I thought you were dead! Couldn’t you have at least sent a message? Even encrypted! I have been looking for one so I would have found it!”  
“I know you would, I am sorry.”  
I wait but he does not say another word.  
“Is that it? Anything you’d like to add? Maybe explain where you’ve been for instance?”  
“I was hiding”  
“And?”  
“And then something happened.”  
“Care to give more details?”  
“Fine, but not out here” he gives in.  
“Come in” I simply answer.

I go fetch two glasses of water to the common kitchen before locking the door behind us, and then we take place in the room. He sits on the chair of my desk while I am standing up, leaning on the dresser.  
“So?” I almost demand.  
“I drowned. Again”, he finally speaks.  
“What? When?” I gulp.  
He hesitates.  
“Something like two months ago. I can’t remember how I got there. Only that a fisherman brought me back. But my systems are down.”  
This is impossible. How could he be alive, then?  
“I don’t know”, he answers to my silent question. “My theory is that my father did something to me so that with time, I could fully recover as a human being. I think my brain started to work again pretty much when he died but I never noticed because the synthetic one was more efficient. I have some memories though, I am just not sure they are reliable.”  
“No one is”, I tell him. “Some of the joys of being a human: always forgetting things and being outsmarted in every way by synth technology” I try to joke.  
He chuckles and to see his dimples warms my heart.  
“If you drowned, how come you managed to keep the paper?”  
I don’t know why but this part is bothering me.  
“It was in a waterproof envelope inside my backpack, I put it there with a map.”  
I am glad to know that he kept it all this time.  
“You are probably wondering why I did not come before, right?”  
“Well, yeah” I nod, surprised that he is the one to mention it.  
“So the thing is, I was ashamed. You were right from the beginning, you warned me but I refused to listen, so I created chaos.”  
“I don’t think you remember well. I woke them up.”  
“No I know, but it was my fault.  
“I am pretty certain I can make my own decisions. I killed those people” I hiss, guilt almost chocking me.  
“Of course you can-and could. However you did not want to do it. It was only because you wanted to help us but you shouldn’t have had to do that. You just got very unlucky when we got into your life.”  
I want to argue but I can see there is not point. I won’t change my mind and he won’t change his. This is why is just let him keep talking. Plus, he has never talked as much before and it is nice to have an explanation, for once.  
“So their deaths are on me but I knew you would feel guilty, therefore I was terribly sorry and ashamed and had no idea what to do so I ran away. And then, as time went by, it felt always more weird to come and see you.”  
“So why now?”  
“At first, because I needed to talk to a human and you are the only human I hoped would not kick me out right away. The only one I knew that could be on our side.”  
“That is on your side”, I correct him.  
“Yes, that is on our side. And also, this was the only address I got.”  
When he says that, he waves a little the piece of paper he has been holding in his hand. It has my address written on it. I remember giving it to him when I told him to come and see me at uni- because yes, I got in, wasn’t it amazing? He was so happy for me. I was so happy myself, thinking we had a relationship.  
That was before he left without a word.  
“So basically you thought I would just welcome you?” I sneer.  
“Well, you kind of did” he adds cockily.  
“Yeah, if I were you I would be very careful of what I am saying though” I threaten him.  
“Sorry. I just wanted to be honest. So this is why, but only at first. Honestly, if you kicked me out right now, I would be the most miserable man on earth. Because you are the only one I wanted to see. I was not sure if I could trust my memories on what you looked like -and I was right, they don’t do you justice- but I knew that you were a clever, funny, kind person and that I was dying to see you again.”  
Well the mood changed very quickly, I think to myself. I am glad, though.  
He sighs.  
“I am here because I missed you and I have been staring at that damn piece of paper a thousand times, even before I drowned. So truth be told, even if the paper had been destroyed, I would have remembered the address. Despite the lack of synth memory. I was just afraid, before.”  
“And suddenly you were not?” I try to understand.  
“Are you kidding? It was worst. I knew I could not screw everything up this time but I had to see you again, you know? You are my favourite human.”  
He stands and takes a step towards me.  
“I have said so many mean things about you the past couple of years”, I confess, taking one step too.  
“You had every reason to.”  
“I thought you would never come back.”  
“While I always knew I would see you again.”

At this point we are facing each other and it feels really weird but also it is so comforting to know that he is right here and probably not leaving any time soon. Or at least not in the few minutes to come.  
“I am so glad you finally came” I add.  
“Me too” he answers.  
And then he kisses me. And I kiss him back. And it feels weird, but good. It makes me happy to know that he is right here, with me, because of me.  
And I still am a little mad, and I still feel a little betrayed, but right now, it doesn’t matter. I will deal with all of this later.  
Right now he is kissing me, and I am kissing him, and I am glad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, so sorry if the grammar was bad. English is not my first language so I did my best.  
> The story is also in french-my first language- so if you are more comfortable with french it might be nicer for you. The title is "Quand il revient enfin".  
> I hope I did the characters justice, at least I did what I could but this one of the first fanfiction I publish so feedback is always appreciated, therefore feel free to comment!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
